El cazador de estrellas
by Jhoil
Summary: "He de extinguir cada pequeño rayo de luz de la Estrella prima, cada una de tus hijas, aquellas que cargan con su poder deben ser devoradas" Esta es una pequeña presentación de un villano en el universo Star Guardian, apenas un fragmento.


El tiempo se detuvo. El sonido se consumió en su propia existencia, como si el fragor de la batalla nunca hubiese estado allí.

Ahri no estaba segura de lo que acaba de pasar. Cientos de criaturas de la oscuridad, tantos que no alcanzaba la vista para verlos a todos, desaparecieron en un único y titánico estruendo.

No podía sentir sus piernas, intento con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie, pero le era imposible. Su mirada busco desesperadamente alrededor suyo intentando ubicar a las otras guardianas que habían estado luchando a su lado.

Un oscuro miasma se había levantado tras el repentino cataclismo, aquella cortina de pestilencia y podredumbre no eran más que los restos de las criaturas que en un principio era su misión erradicar. Habían decidido defender a la ciudad de la inminente invasión de monstruos espaciales, ahora aquello parecía tan lejano, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y entumido. Pronto su corazón se llenó de pavor al no poder ver claramente a sus compañeras.

-Sarah…-Llamo en un lamentable quejido- Soraka…- intento una vez más, un delgado hilo de sangre emergió de la comisura de sus labios- Ez…- intento completar, pero sus pulmones le hacían pasar un infierno al respirar- Syn…n…dra.

Su cabeza la estaba matando, aquel sonido fue tan poderoso que a un ser humano cualquiera hubiese dejado sordo de por vida. Su sentido del tacto apenas y trabajaba correctamente, podía sentir la húmeda tierra contra la que su vientre se apoyaba, pero sus muslos no.

Sabía que no debía cerrar los ojos, si los cerraba caería inconsciente. Su voluntad se antepuso a su malherido cuerpo. Una sensación de vació llego a su espíritu, su mente devolvió la imagen de su fiel compañero zorruno.

-Kiko…-llamó la guardiana a su espíritu en un quejido- Ki…ko- volvió a decir, las puñaladas en sus costillas se volvían constantes. Debía encontrarlo, su pequeño amigo que siempre acudía ante el más mínimo llamado. Lo necesitaba allí en ese momento, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien. Tomo todo el aire que podía, no le importaba lo mucho que esto la hiciese sufrir- ¡KIKO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas en un llamado de necesidad, de desesperación.

Pudo sentir la presencia de la pequeña criatura volando a toda velocidad hacía su posición, atravesando la oscura cortina. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, pero pronto se desfiguro en una expresión de incredulidad.

El pequeño zorro espiritual no volaba hacía donde ella se encontraba, estaba aterrizando. El cuerpo del animalito choco con un brusco sonido al encontrar tierra dando un rebote antes de detenerse frente a las manos de Ahri.

-Ki…- intento decir la guardiana, pero su voz se quebró al ver el estado de la criatura.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba magullado, parte de su blanco pelaje había desaparecido y la otra estaba empapada en sangre. Su ojo izquierdo se encontraba severamente lastimado al igual que sus orejas. Unos pequeños quejidos lastimeros escapaban del semiinconsciente animalito.

Las lágrimas cayeron pesadamente sobre el pequeño espíritu. La desesperación de Ahri la estaba desmoronando completamente, con dificultad intento alcanzar a su amigo, que estaba a escasos centímetros, pero se detuvo en seco.

-Maldita alimaña- la imponente voz emergió con esa maldición del denso miasma, atrapando completamente el espíritu de Ahri quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ceder ante la locura al ver a su fiel mascota al borde de la muerte.

Como un ladrón que en la noche se cuela, unas botas dieron paso firme ante los ojos de la rubia, con un pesado sonido metálico demostrando tan solo con esto su inmenso poder, su capa raída bailo detrás de él. Las lágrimas de desesperación cedieron para ser cubiertas por el miedo.

-Ah… eres muy escurridiza zorrita- Susurro aquel extraño saliendo completamente- Mi amor, te he estado buscando por todos lados… - Aunque con un tono dulce una abrasiva maldad emergía de estas palabras, demoniacas al punto de devorar el alma.

Ahri no se atrevía a levantar la vista, aquella voz… aquella voz que tanto temía, que quebraba su voluntad, que reinaba sus penas, lamentos y pesadillas. No quería mirar hacia arriba, sabía que si lo miraba sería consumida por el terror. No podía ser verdad, no podía haberla encontrado siendo tan vasto el universo.

-Cariño, no te ves feliz de verme- Las manos de la guardiana temblaban incontrolablemente- Bueno, que puedo decir tienes mucha suerte de estar viva- dijo el enemigo con pesadumbres.

Una de sus manos que se encontraba envuelta en un guante desgastado tomo por la cabeza a Kiko levantándolo hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro. Ahri intento estirar su mano, quería alejarlo de aquel voraz monstruo que se escondía tras la forma de un muchacho de oscuras vestiduras.

-Pero este pequeño bicho pudo protegerlos a tiempo, te doy méritos pequeño, es impresionante que pudieses detectar mi presencia aún sea a unos escasos metros- Movió un dedo delante de Kiko quien aun fieramente intento mordérselo- Uh eres tal y como te recuerdo Kiko, audaz… pero tan débil- termino esta frase con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente lanzó con mucha fuerza al animalito en dirección contraria con un seco sonido al golpear suelo. Ahri quería moverse, ir desesperadamente en auxilio de su amigo.

-Que bien vuela ¿no lo crees Ahri?- pregunto en una cruel broma reacomodándose su guante de aspecto raído- ¿Qué rayos es todo esta niebla? –pregunto girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

Con un movimiento usando su palma extendida el viento se arremolino como si de un tifón se tratase. Aquella espesa cortina de muerte y polvo se disipo apartándose del escenario.

Fue entonces cuando Ahrí pudo ver a sus compañeras. Apenas a unos metros rodeándola acostados en un estado parecido o peor que el de la chica zorro la guardianas luchaban por respirar, manteniendo cerca a sus igual heridas mascotas.

Yuuto extendía sus alas sobre el pecho de Ezreal compartiendo la pesada respiración y los quejidos de su amo. Sisha en un triste intento procuraba alcanza a Soraka quien estaba igual de herida. Multi cubrían a Syndra rodeándola, intentado con todas sus fuerzas de levitar para proteger mejor a la chica. Boki y Baki se apoyaban en las costillas de Fortune respirando con muchísima dificultad. Todos en un pésimo estado, pero aún vivos.

Ahri intento decir algo, pero su voz se quebraba. Su mirada fue devuelta a su enemigo cuando este tomo un mechón de su cabello y con un tirón la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos azul cristalino que cargan consigo al mismo infierno entregaron a la chica recuerdos. Recuerdos de inmenso dolor que ella había intentado enterrar. Gritos de sufrimiento de aquellos a los que alguna vez considero familia, sus compañeras guardianes atrapadas por las fauces de esta bestia.

-Como los viejos tiempos ¿no mi amor?- sus afilados dientes se mostraron ante ella en una perturbadora sonrisa- has sido muy mala al esconderte, pero he venido por lo que es mío por derecho.

Susurro esto último sacando de entre su gabardina una especie de collar de cuentas, con un tintineó este se hizo presente. Ahri miro con cuidado aquel extraño objeto decorativo, emanaba un presagió de muerte. Sin duda, aquello que a primera vista pudiesen parecer cuentas, eran en realidad fragmentos… fragmentos de estrella que le pertenecían a muchas otras guardianas que en su día habían sido atrapadas por las garras del cazador. Ahri recordó que escondido entre su ropa se encontraba aquella pequeña bolsa que tan celosamente guardaba, donde se encontraba los fragmentos de estrella que a sus antiguas compañeras pertenecían.

-Son mías –susurro el muchacho agitando el collar de tan tenebroso tintinear- esas, el fragmento de la pequeña Sarah y el tuyo también cielo, aunque… quien diría que me llevaría algo extra hoy –termino mirando a Syndra , Soraka y Ezreal antes de devolver su mirada a la chica zorro.

Una enferma sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro al ver ese brillo desaparecer de la mirada de Ahri ante horribles recuerdos.

-Han sido engreídas guardianas –negó con la cabeza el muchacho moviendo su dedo en igual negativa- dándoselas de poderosas e imbatibles –escupió a un lado antes de continuar- pero a llegado su cazador… tendré que darles un escarmiento antes de tomar sus estrellas- sus pasos rodearon a las guardianas, como un lobo hambriento ante conejos indefensos, pero su marcha de verdugo se detuvo nuevamente frente a Ahri, tomando así su decisión-y empezare contigo cielo- susurro.

Giro lentamente la cabeza viendo a los inmovilizados guardianes y sus semiinconscientes mascotas espirituales. Una sensación gratificante lo envolvió, cuando al cruzar miradas con ellos pudo sentir miedo. Tomando aire levanto una de sus pesadas botas antes de acertar un brutal pisotón sobre la mano derecha de Ahri. Un desgarrador grito escapo de la guardiana, el dolor que le provocaba el respirar y sus costillas no eran nada comparados a la sensación de sus huesos romperse.

-ESO ES…- Gritaba eufóricamente el muchacho de oscura cabellera sobre los desesperados gritos de dolor de Ahri- ¡GRITA! ¡MÁS FUERTE!- Con su mirada perdida en una locura que lo absorbía todo, lleno de malicia movía el pie provocando crujidos que eran inmediatamente seguidos de agudos gritos de dolor de la guardiana- ¡DELICIOSO!- soltaba bufidos de locura ahora dando poderosos pisotones que cegaban en dolor a la rubia.

Los otros guardianes cerraban los ojos con fuerza ante los insoportables gritos, maldiciendo en sus adentros no poder moverse. La ira burbujeaba intensamente en Ezreal, quien intentaba moverse desesperadamente en una misión imposible. Soraka estiraba su mano hacía aquel acto de violencia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder evitarlo. Syndra intentaba esconderse, su corazón se destrozaba con aquella risa maniaca, abrazaba muy debilmente a uno de sus Multis. Fortune cubría sus oídos con cada pisotón intentaba hundir más sus dedos en sus tímpanos, solo eso era una horrible tortura. Todos morirían ese día, habían sido imprudentes al creer que podrían por su cuenta, su más grande error fue sentirse confiadas de su propia fuerza y bajar la guardia.

-¡TE CASTIGAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUZ! – Veloz como solo la luz puede serlo un destello de energía pura voló hacia la dirección del oscuro muchacho, quien tan solo levanto una ceja.

Con su mano izquierda recibió el poderoso ataque reteniéndolo durante un segundo antes de desviarlo lejos de él con un suave movimiento, el destello colisiono contra algunas rocas que se destruyeron al contacto.

-Nunca entenderé eso de gritar las habilidades ¿no conocen el concepto de ataque sorpresa?- el chico retrocedió un poco liberando la mano de Ahri de la tortura en la que estaba aprisionada. La guardiana retrajo su mano, estaba roto sin duda, cada uno de los huesos que la conformaban. Aunque las fracturas la ahogaban en dolor el pánico al ver aquella habilidad inconfundible lo mermo en gran proporción.

-L-Lux…n-no…co-corran- intento decir con todas sus fuerzas- v-váyanse...

-¿Correr?- Grito la pelirosa aterrizando varios metros más atrás, casi instantáneamente las otras 4 guardianas aparecieron resguardándola- Nunca abandonaremos compañeras, erradicaremos toda oscuridad ¡JUNTAS!

-Vamos a darle una paliza- Renegó Poppy golpeando su martillo mágico contra el suelo, haciendo un enorme boquete en demostración de fuerza bruta pura.

-Inaceptable- La voz de Janna revoto en todo el lugar al ser reforzada por el viento, junto a ella la pequeña Lulu sostenía su bastón con fuerza con un marcado ceño fruncido. Corrientes de viento a gran velocidad rodeaban a ambas guardianas como un constante escudo.

-Vas a bailar niño- Se burló Jinx. El cañón Shiro, su arma mágica, giraba con gran velocidad de forma amenazante. Por su parte Kuro cuidaba la retaguardia de la peliroja revoloteando de un lado al otro.

-hmmm- soltó el muchacho observando detenidamente a las guardianas que lo encaraban envueltas en un aura de batalla- Bien, no está mal tener unas cuantas estrellas extras en la colección ¿verdad corazón?- sonrió mirando a Ahri, quien solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos entre quejidos- Disfruta el espectáculo ¿de acuerdo?

Con un salto se alejó de Ahri, quien en su momento de desesperación perdió su mirada en la infinidad de las estrellas en el firmamento, rogando a la estrella prima que las protegiese.

Con un brusco movimiento el enemigo se colocó en posición de batalla, una sed de sangre casi palpable envolvió su cuerpo, la necesidad de escuchar gritos de sufrimiento se dibujó en su rostro como una obra maestra a la perversión.

-Vengan a mí… ¡GUARDIANAS ESTELARES!

 **Este es un fragmento que escribí para un villano en el universo de las Star Guardians, no sé si llegare a escribir una historia como tal, pero tenía el deseo de compartir al menos esta pequeña parte. Finalmente agradezco tu tiempo por leerlo ¿Les gustaría leer un poco más?**


End file.
